Rukia's Valentine's Day
by MrsKurosaki x
Summary: It valentine's day and Rukia is not in a good mood. It's suprisingly hot, she's doing paperwork and her friends tease her about her relationship with a certain citrus- head. IchiRuki.


**Rukia's Valentine's day**

"Hai Ukitake-Taichou, I shall take my leave".

" Please, formalities are not important, just call me Ukitake-san". The said man smiled and so did she.

" Hai"

With that, the unseated Shinigami exited the room to do the paperwork she was ordered to do. This was going to be a long day in Soul Society and Rukia was not in a good mood, at all. First of all she had quite a few stacks of paperwork to do on a scorching hot day. Second, she had to do it all by herself and thirdly, it was Valentine's Day. This meant love notes scattered all over the grounds, stalkers trying to get a date with other women, other Shinigami holding hands, giggling from the background but the most annoying things were couples shamelessly making out which made Rukia scrunch up her nose._' Geez they could at least get a room'._

Ever since Ichigo was made captain of the 5th Squad, it was not surprising that the whole of Soul Society knew about nearly every human celebration and therefore just about every soul celebrated it. Oh yes that's right, it's been three years after Aizen has been defeated and Gotei 13 still had captain positions to take care of. Captain Yamamoto sent an message to Ichigo Kurosaki offering him to become captain, which he thought about and accepted. Now he was very popular in Soul Society and there wasn't a single soul that didn't know about him, he was also highly respected and known since he defeated Aizen and known as _' Soul Society's favourite Vaizard/Strawberry'_. Rukia smiled at the his new nickname.

' _I wonder that Baka-Taichou is doing now, probably even more paperwork'_. She thought.

"Hey Rukia!" someone called.

She immediately recognised the voice and turned around.

"Renji, what brings you here?" She asked trying to smile.

"Me? Well nothin' really jus' bored.. although there are some good-lookin' girls chasing me" He smirked proudly. Rukia rolled her eyes and smirked half-heartedly.

She began walking to her desk, putting the heavy load of papers down and sighed.

" Well there's nothing to do here so you might as well leave" She muttered.

Renji got an idea into his mind and chuckled although it will cost him his shin or nose.

Rukia noticed his chuckle and asked bluntly. "What's so funny?".

"Oh nothing, seein' ya got a date with Ichigo soon, I'll give ya some to get ready"

Rukia stopped dead in her tracks…. Uh oh…

WHAM!!

"ME.AND.ICHIGO.ARE.FRIENDS.AND.NOTHING.ELSE.". She glared at the Fuku-taichou that was on floor clutching his shin for dear life.

"Okay, okay.Geez calm down. I'll be going then. See ya!". He waved off and made his way to his office.

Rukia sat down and started filling out and signing papers that were to be delivered to the 5th and 8th Squad Captains. _Just friends huh? _she thought. She suddenly felt jealous of the couples holding hands and kissing each other, they were having fun when Rukia was stuck with paperwork. Alone. She thought about her and Ichigo holding hands. _No I'm sure he doesn't like me the same way I like him_. She sighed sadly. _Damn you Renji for bringing it up!_

"Kuchiki-saaan!". The smiling face of Hinamori Momo appeared in Rukia's view.

"Hey Hinamori-san how are you? I see you have finished your paperwork". She forced a smile. She and Hinamori became close friends since the war and talked about their problems and offered help. It was good to have a friend like this.She had many other friends but she and Hinamori were in the same position when it came to boys. Hinamori told Rukia her feelings towards Histugaya-Taichou and Rukia told her feelings to a certain Strawberry-Taichou.

"Oh I'm fine, and no I haven't finished my paperwork but Kurosaki-Taichou is really kind and insisted that he will complete my work while I go and enjoy my day with Shiro-chan". She smiled as caught her breath. Rukia smiled _you have a good heart don't you, Ichigo?_

"Yes, he's a good friend, I hope he's always this to you"

"Oh yes. We always talk although he always teases and laughs about me about me and Shiro-chan". She pretended to sound irritated. Rukia just smiled.

"Geez, Rukia you two really are made for each other."

Rukia's jaw dropped.

"Oh, hush Hinamori-san"

"Well I got-to-go. Good luck with your date with Kurosaki-Taichou!". She leaved before Rukia could answer. She sighed '_geez damn you as well Himamori-san AND YOU ICHIGO BAKA!'_

Rukia stared at the door for a few moments before getting back to her work.

4 HOURS LATER

She signed the last paper, dropped her Chappy onto her desk and stretched. She had been doing her paperwork for nearly five hours without a break apart from sipping from water from her rather large Chappy cup every five minutes. Hey it was a hot day after all!

"Finally!!". She yawned.

Suddenly she heard loud footsteps running rather quickly towards her office. She looked at the door waiting for the person to come or rather run in, She then heard yelling from two people..

"RENJI!!STOP RIGHT THERE YOU ASSHOLE!!. Rukia's head jerked right up. It was Ichigo.

"SHUT UP STRAWBERRY". That was Renji.

"PINEAPPLE"-

BANG!!The door slammed open with two men running in. Renji ran by Rukia's desk, Towards the window.

"Hi Rukia, Bye Rukia!!". He shouted before jumping out the window.

"OI PINAPPLE! GET BACK YOU BASTARD!!". Ichigo yelled out through the window before noticing Rukia who sat there trying to comprehend what just happened. He smirked at her confused face and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hey, you there?". He asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of his voice, she looked up to see him a few inches from her face, one move forward and their lips will touch. She immediately blushed at the thought. Ichigo saw her blush and took note how close he was to her lips 'Ok_ one move forward and I'm in for it'. _He too blushed and turned away to hide it.

"Uh yeah, I just finished my paperwork that was to be delivered for you, so I suggest you take Strawberry". She smirked. His eye twitched.

"I suggest you call me 'Kurosaki-Taichou' and I might go easy on you for insulting a captain. How do five stacks of paperwork sound midget?". This time _he_ smirked and _her_ eyebrow twitched.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh yes I would"

"Oh get out!". She shouted playfully.

"Ouch, that hurt me". He said sarcastically. Clutching his haori where his heart would be mockingly.

Rukia rolled her eyes when Hanatarou came into the room with a stack of papers. He was going to say something when he saw an orange-haired captain in the room.

"M-my humblest g-greetings K-kurosaki-Taichou!"

"Yeah, no formalities needed"

"H-hai!"

"Greetings to you too Rukia-ch-chan, um, Unohana-Taichou requested for you to fill out this paperwork. Umm I will take my leave Kurosaki-Taichou, Rukia-chan". He bowed and took off. Ichigo started laughing and Rukia well…was, not so happy. More like furious.

"What's so funny?!". She asked threateningly.

"Ha-ha You've got more paperwork!". Than earned him a kick in the shin, a hard one that is.

'_Great now I've got more paper work'_ She thought sarcastically. All she wanted is to get some rest from the damned paperwork but fate wasn't on her side.

She sighed sadly, loud enough for Ichigo to hear, he looked at her. She looked tired from the paperwork and now she had another stack. _She doesn't deserve this _She looked at him, his white haori gently swaying to the right from the breeze coming from the window, his short sleeved robes showing his tanned muscles in the evening sun and his warm amber eyes locked into her tired violet ones. He walked over to her desk. She already started filling out forms and signing other things, he reached out his hand and took her pen out of her hands.

"I-ichigo what are-

"Come you've been doin' this shit for hours, it's time for a break" He smiled and held his handout for her.

"But I can't just leave unfinished paperwork lying around" She said slowly reaching for his hand, taking it and lifting herself up.

"No, but this time these are orders" He grinned. She smiled.

"Thank you Ichigo"

"Don't mention it and that's Kurosaki-Taichou for you". He smirked.

Soon they realized that they were still in each others arms but this there was no blushing or uncomfortable silences. This time it was the perfect moment. Slowly, Ichigo leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers and kissed her lightly her eyes widened but she kissed back and forgot about everything, she wanted to savour this moment for ever and hold onto it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her head onto his strong but welcoming chest. This was, indeed, the perfect moment for the both of them. They stood there in each others arms in a comfortable silence for minutes what seemed like hours. Ichigo finally spoke up..

"Happy Valentines day, Rukia"

She smiled into his chest. This Valentines day wasn't so bad after all..

"Thank you, _Taichou_"


End file.
